


Passive Aggressive Portals

by wordsarehard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Passive Aggressive Lena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarehard/pseuds/wordsarehard
Summary: Lena helps Kara set up a system so Supergirl can have lunch with her mom once a week - but the places Lena chooses to send them make Kara question whether or not Lena still hates her.Kind of funny - what a passive aggressive Lena would do?*Characters not mine - but if they were I would treat them so much better....





	Passive Aggressive Portals

Kara shuffled her feet before entering Lena's lab. "Hey, Lena. How are you?"

Lena glanced up from a pile of debris. "Fine. You?"

"Good. Glad all that Reign stuff is over."

Lena hissed in pain when she cut herself on a bit of broken glass. "Reign stuff?"

Kara ran over, hefting a chunk of the wall that had contained Reign. Ready to turn it into sand for hurting Lena. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You can put that down. I'm sure it's heavy," Lena said, pointedly.

Realizing here error, Kara pretended to strain under the weight while tossing it away. "Sure was, wow. Good thing I work out. Am I ever gonna be sore tomorrow!"

Lena shook her head. "Indeed."

Knowing, things were still not great between Supergirl and Lena, Kara really wanted to try and work things out since she and Lena were doing well. "Have you talked to Supergirl lately?"

Lena crossed her arms. "No. Why?"

Kara swallowed. "I'm sure she's really sorry…for whatever happened. I mean if you two aren't getting along or anything."

"You think so? I told her we weren't friends a while ago. Did she talk to you about that?"

Kara blew out a breath, missing the fact Lena had to hold on to the wall for support lest she get knocked over. "She might have mentioned it, but she's really sorry. Like so, so sorry."

Lena sighed, bracing herself. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Uh, you look really nice?"

"Not what I'm looking for, but I'll take it." Lena motioned to a monitor. "I have a theory, Kara. About what's been going on."

Crap, did Lena know?

"What? What do you mean? Nothing's going on. I mean there was stuff with Reign and Sam but you and Supergirl and those Legion people took care of it with the rock of Utica…not that I know anything about it."

"Focus, Kara." Picking a remote up from a nearby table, Lena clicked it starting a slideshow. "When I was looking for traces of that rock to help Sam, I came across something." Lena paused the frames. "Here, a signal of some kind. I think it has to do with why we've been so…out of character let's say."

Kara cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, but I just could not figure out why the hell I was dating a man…I mean come on, Kara. Me? Dating a man? Do you know how crazy that is?" Lena shook her head, laughing at the idea.

Kara forced herself to go along with it, not really getting the joke. "Right, yeah…that's so out of character for you. Um, why though?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Really? Nothing comes to mind when you think of Lena 'I wouldn’t know, I've never stood behind a man Luthor' and why that might be?"

Pretty sure she should know the answer, Kara nodded. "Right, got it." She totally did not have it.

"Anyways," Lena continued. "I traced the signal back and was able to jam it. From now on we should be who we are…totally in character now. No more of this ridiculousness."

Kara rubbed her chin, thinking back to Mon El and had to give Lena's theory some credit. Why else would she start to fall for a guy she ripped a new one for treating her like crap? Not to mention taking him with her to Argo City…if anyone should have one it should have been Kal or Alex. And arranged marriages were the norm on Krypton, she had the utmost respect for them what was she even thinking after he told her about that? Thank, Rao, he was gone. Far into the future where she didn’t have to worry about him and his manpain.

At first, she'd written her strange behavior off to Kryptonite exposure and feeling like she was being stalked, but now, well, Lena's idea made a lot more sense. Though, she still had questions about Lena dating a man and how that was out of character. Now, time to get back in character and talk with Lena.

"Kara, are you listening to me?"

"Of course. So, you dating a man. That was wild, huh? Because you're so busy and don't have time for relationships." Kara stared at Lena to gauge her reaction.

Lena squinted. "Are you okay?"

Right, so that wasn’t it. Moving on. Kara picked up a chunk of concrete, missing the side eye Lena gave her. "Anyway, I was wondering if you still had that Transmatter Portal?"

Lena scoffed. "The DEO dismantled it, but I still have the smaller prototype. Why?"

Adjusting her glasses, Kara glanced away. "Supergirl was just wondering if you would be willing to help her. You know maybe go see her mom or have her mom come here? I mean it's been so long and…" Kara stopped then, the look on Lena's face confusing her.

"For Supergirl."

"Yeah, I mean she's really sorry. She would have come here and told you in person but you…she said she didn’t want to upset you in case you were still mad."

Nodding, Lena sighed. "Yeah, we both said some things…that damn OOC writing. I swear if I find the person responsible I'll…" Lena chuckled. "Sorry, my Luthor genes are shining through. Of course, I'll help. Just give me the coordinates of where she is and I'll set up meetings here on Earth."

Kara hugged her, inhaling the scent of her hair and perfume…letting her arms linger a moment too long, just the way things used to be.

***

The portal burst to life and Kara took a step back. She smiled at Lena, noting the other woman merely raised a brow.

"Okay, so I have the coordinates punched in."

Kara pursed her lips. "I have one question."

"Yes?" Lena raised a perfectly arched brow that hypnotized Kara.

"Uh…um, oh right! Why do I have to come here and use the portal? Can't you just tell me where she is and I'll meet her there?"

Stepping back, Lena cocked her head to the side. "You could, but doing it this way you and your mom arrive at a location I've picked out and prepared for you both without prying eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'd get much time with her if you just walked into any old restaurant. Trust me."

"Right, that actually makes a lot of sense."

"Have fun, _Supergirl_."

"Thank you, Lena. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Lena smirked. "I set the time for two hours. Enjoy your lunch."

And with that Supergirl found herself standing in the center of a restaurant. Strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Kara, I've missed you."

Melting into the hug, Kara returned a teary smile. "Me, too. It's so good to see you."

"Ladies, we have your table ready," a young woman said.

"There's no one else here," Kara said.

The young woman smiled, wide and toothy. "Ms. Luthor rented the place out for you two so you wouldn’t be interrupted."

Kara opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Is that the Lena Luthor you kept talking about when you were on Krypton? Every time you said her name that Daxamite would twitch. I enjoyed that."

"Uh huh," Kara said while taking a seat.

The young woman handed her a menu, the name of the restaurant across the front. The Cerebral Center. Kara read the menu, and the superfine print, then frowned.

"This looks wonderful! You have no idea how much I love the food here," her mom said. "On that rock, we've been eating the same foods for almost forty cycles. I thought my taste buds were dead."

Kara swallowed. "Really? We can eat somewhere else? Look, there's a pizza place right over there."

Alura grinned at Kara. "No, look at all the trouble Lena went to. This is perfect. A vegan buffet sounds exciting."

"Right, yay vegan," Kara croaked.

The waitress, who finally got the nerve to introduce herself as Mary, brought them plates and a glass of wine. "Courtesy of Ms. Luthor."

After she walked away, Alura spoke, "I really like this Lena Luthor."

Kara nodded, trying not to panic at all the foliage she was about to ingest.

"She seems very nice. And smart."

So many vegetables.

"And she obviously has good taste," her mom said.

Grabbing her plate and holding it in front of her to ward off the incoming vitamins and nutrients, Kara spoke. "Let's do this."

Her mom's forehead crinkled. "Are you okay?"

Kara's head bobbed up and down too fast, but she didn't care.

Five minutes later they were back at the table. "This is amazing. We should come here once a week."

"No!" Kara cleared her throat and mustered a weak smile when a few of the staff started to run over. "I mean, there are so many other foods to try. Lots of other foods. Foods that aren't green."

Alura shrugged, stuffing a forkful of alfalfa sprouts in her mouth. Kara averted her eyes and picked up a breadstick.

"So, tell me more about your life here. Last time we didn’t get to talk much."

Kara seized the opportunity to talk instead of eat, a first for her. "It's great. I have my friends and Alex of course, you met her when we were fighting Reign."

"Mmm, yes and what of the Daxamite, is he still around?"

"No, he's gone. Don't have to worry about him anymore."

Alura waited until Kara met her eyes. "Good. I know I have no real say in your life, but I wasn’t very fond of him. He had quite the reputation."

"I remember."

"Good, now eat your vegetables. They're good for you."

Kara decided then and there that Lena and her mother could never meet.

***

Kara smoothed the front of her shirt before knocking.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, Kara entered. "Hi."

Looking up from the files in front of her, Lena smiled. "Hello. Did we have plans?"

Heading toward the couch with three bags of takeout, most of it fried, Kara shook her head. "Nope, just thought I'd bring you some lunch. I know how hard you work."

Lena eyed the bags. "You shouldn’t have."

Kara tilted her head to the side. "Please, we've barely spoken these last few months. It's like James took my place or something. Now, it feels like things are getting back to normal…and I've missed you."

Next to her, Lena smiled. "I missed you, too. And the James thing, can we just not talk about that? I think he's a great guy, but again…who thought me dating a man was a good idea? Especially since I was aware of everything he said about me. I swear if I find that…nevermind." She poked through the bags. "What did you bring me?"

Shaking her head, Kara grinned. "Come on, I know you better than that." She reached into her bag and brought out a container from the _The Cerebral Center_.

"That's in Las Vegas. I sent Supergirl there. Interesting."

"Supergirl wanted to thank you. She brought it to me to give to you." Kara quickly covered.

"Right, of course. Did she have a good time then?"

Kara sighed, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, she did. Thank you."

They both ate, talking about work and how Sam was doing.

"I'm really glad she's okay," Kara said.

Lena wiped at a tear. "Me, too. I wasn't sure…I thought…and then you saved…Supergirl saved her."

Kara missed most of what Lena had said because now that they had reclaimed the couch she had moved in to hold her friend. Ah, how she had missed this.

When they finished up, Kara hovered by the door. "Um, I was…Supergirl was wondering if next time you could send her and her mom to somewhere with more of a selection food wise? Like burgers?"

Lena smiled, but it seemed kind of forced. "Of course. Have a nice day, Kara."

***

Supergirl stood in front of the portal. "This means a lot, Lena."

"Uh huh, anything else you want to say?"

"Thanks?"

"Not what I'm looking for, are you ready?"

"Yep. Thanks, aga –" A flash " – in, Lena," Kara finished beside a table set for two.

A hand touched her arm. "Hi."

Kara hugged her mom, overjoyed at the fact she could do this on a regular basis. Outside the window, she caught sight of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." Her mom spun in a circle, soaking everything up and Kara could not help but smile while she watched. "Can we take walk after we eat? I think I'd like to fly to the top of that."

"Of course."

The restaurant, Cent Degres, was small and modern in its décor. Three chefs and two waiters stood by. A man in a clean, pressed suit walked up to them.

"We've been waiting for you. Follow me please." He led them to a table with a bottle of wine, taking the basket of breadsticks away as Kara reached for one. "Ms. Luthor's orders, she doesn't want you ruining your appetite."

Kara glared at the man, but he didn’t back down. "Merci," she ground out.

Alura sat across from her. "Lena's good to you. Concerned about your diet, that's very sweet of her."

"Yeah, sweet." Kara scanned the room for any renegade bread baskets.

The waiter reappeared. "Your food will be out shortly."

"We didn’t order yet," Kara said.

"Ms. Luthor took the liberty. We are famous for our burgerz, and she said that iz what you wanted."

Kara's shoulders sagged in relief. "Yes, thank you."

Alura cleared her throat. "Lena knows you well. I approve."

"She's my best friend. We hit a rough patch…and she still doesn’t know about…" Kara gestured to her chest. "But, I'm working on it."

Alura made a face. "Why doesn’t she know? Surely, you'd tell someone so important to you. Someone who's done so much for you. Someone who –"

Kara cleared her throat. "It's complicated. I have a lot of enemies. Her not knowing keeps her safe."

"Hmm, if you say so, but I think you should tell her. I'd imagine she'd be very hurt if she found out from someone else or if someone found out about you and used her to hurt you or if she was hurt and then found out it was because of who you are but not who she knows."

Kara stared at her mom, her words making a lot of sense, sort of. In fact, now that she thought about it, not telling Lena felt really out of character after all they'd been through. Lena was nothing like her family. Hadn't Kara pulverized several cinder blocks when other people made those accusations?

"And here you go, ladeez. Our famous mushroom burger. No bread or meat, all natural ingredientz."

Kara's mouth opened then closed then opened. "But…that's not a burger. That's not how it works."

The man winked. "Bon Appetit!"

Across from her Alura dug in, moaning in delight. Kara swallowed, lifted the burger then took a bite. How bad could it be? They were famous for it…

It was worse than she could have imagined.

***

Kara was dialing Alex before she had her boots off.

"How was lunch?"

"Terrible. I'm starving."

"You literally just got back from eating."

"It was another one of those places that doesn’t serve real food," Kara mumbled.

"You mean it was healthy?"

"That's just another way to say bland and boring to make people feel better about bad life choices."

Alex's laugh came through loud and clear. "Not all of us are aliens with an out of this world metabolism."

Kara used her heat vision to cook up a frozen pizza. "Alex, you're supposed to be on my side here."

"Sorry, you're on your own with this one."

***

Kara walked into Lena's office without knocking, tossing a keychain of the Eiffel tower onto her desk. She plopped on the couch, letting her head fall back.

"Let me guess, it's from Supergirl?"

"Yep, she says thanks, again."

Lena walked over to Kara. "It's not necessary. I'm glad to help her reconnect with her mom. I know it means a lot to her."

Kara turned her head and found herself caught in green eyes. "Uh…yeah. It does. Talking to my mom again is the best thing ever. I never thought…uhhh. Super –"

Lena pounced, interrupting Kara, "Your mom?"

Lena didn’t look shocked which Kara might have picked up on if she wasn’t having a panic attack.

"Uhh, yea…My mom…she um…turns out she's alive."

Lena raised a brow. "Really? After all these years…how strange."

Adjusting her glasses, Kara bit her lip. "Well, she had some issues after the accident and there was paperwork and she's in this super small country now and they don't have visas."

"What country? I've been to them all," Lena asked.

"Krypt…uh…um..landia?"

"You don't sound sure about that." Lena pushed.

Kara's senses filled with all things Lena. "I'm not it's a small country, like not even a country really. Like a baby country. Fetus country."

And the eyebrow rose. "Fetus country, got it, what about –"

"No phones, either," Kara hurried to add.

"Of course, sounds plausible." Lena nodded.

Kara begged the powers that be for an emergency. "Well, I mean…it's like an island floating in space… in water, deep, deep water. So, signals don't get out there."

"Like I said sounds about right. The same thing happened with Supergirl." Lena stood, eyeing Kara. "Weird, huh?"

"Totally."

"Is this recent? You haven’t mentioned it."

"Yeah. I wasn’t sure if it was real or how it would work so I didn’t want to jinx it." Kara needed to leave before she totally blew it.

With a smirk, Lena asked, "And how are things going with your mom?"

"Great. Fantastic. She loves it here."

"When do I get to meet her?"

Kara bit her lip. "Soon…ish?"

"I look forward to it."

"So, I was talking to Supergirl about their next meeting and she was thinking breakfast. She thinks her mom would appreciate that. Buttery croissants and pancakes and eggs and bacon and sausage." Kara almost salivated at the thought.

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements."

Kara sagged with relief. Finally, a meal she could enjoy.

***

In front of the portal once more, Kara waited.

"You know, you could just go in your civilian clothing," Lena said.

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Not what I was looking for, have a nice time."

A flash later and Kara stood next to her mom. They stood in the center of a small café, tables with white cloths and the smell of coffee filling the air. Outside, Kara saw the outline of the Coliseum and her eyes widened.

"Rome. I've always wanted to come here."

Her mom nodded. "It's very nice. We'll take a walk after we eat."

The menu read Café Sano. Kara's stomach fell.

A woman waited nodding at them. "Salve, signore! Il tuo tavolo é pronto!" She grabbed Alura's hand and pulled her close.

"Is she being friendly or threatening me?"

Kara grabbed her mom's arms. "Friendly, she's just happy to meet you."

Alura smiled at the woman, grabbing her back. Kara shook her head.

Eyes darting around the restaurant, noting picture after picture of vegetables and gluten-free stamps, Kara's heart dropped when she spotted a write up about their tofu sausage.

"You know what, mom, let's go somewhere else."

"Kara, don't be silly. Lena went to a lot of trouble to set this up. And all the places she's sent us so far have been amazing. And this woman seems to really like me." She tilted her head toward the woman who still had a hold of her.

Staring at her plate, tears formed in Kara's eyes. Her croissant had no butter in it…could she even call it a croissant? Was that betraying croissants? The sausage had no taste and a texture she'd like to forget as soon as possible. At one point she was ready to gnaw om her napkin rather than the food.

"So, how are things with Lena?"

"Things with Lena?" Kara forced a bite of her tofu infused faux veggie omelet down. "I'm not sure? I think we have some things to work out."

Alura placed her hand on top of Kara's. "Honey, it's adorable your girlfriend sets up these meetings for us. She obviously loves you very much."

"What? That's crazy talk…Moooom….we're not dating!"

Her mom gave her the side eye but didn’t say anything more.

***

Kara slammed the door to her apartment.

Alex's head jerked up at the movement. "There's pizza on the counter."

Grabbing two boxes, Kara sat next to her sister on the couch. "I'm sure of it, now. Lena hates Supergirl."

Alex shook her head. "Yeah, that's why she goes out of her way to arrange meetings for you and your mom all around the world."

Kara finished a slice of pizza before answering "No, you don't understand. She sends me to these horrible places. Places I would never eat. I thought at first it was because she's such a health nut, but now…it's more. It's personal."

Alex flipped a page. "Hmm, and Lena would know that healthy food would piss of Supergirl how?"

That stopped Kara's mental train wreck for all of a second before setting it in a new direction. "Oh my, Rao…do you think? Does she think everyone likes to eat that?"

At that, Alex raised her head and gave Kara a questioning look. "No. I think maybe she knows that what Kara Danvers doesn't like Supergirl wouldn’t like either."

Kara chewed and swallowed a third piece of pizza. "That makes no sense. I have nothing in common with Supergirl."

Alex gave her a look.

"What? I'm sneaky."

"I love you but no you're not. Tell her the truth or she's just going to keep sending you to healthy places."

***

Kara sucked in a breath. "Are we okay?"

"I don’t know are we?"

Her survival instinct kicked in and Kara knew this was a trap, she just didn’t know what kind. "Yes?"

Lena raised her brow in that way that made Kara weak. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes! I was thinking of dessert this time. Ice cream maybe?"

Lena glanced up from the control panel. "Not what I was looking for, but I know a place. It's too late to rent it out. I had planned on something else."

"Oh, well if it's too much trouble…"

Lena smirked. "No trouble at all, _Supergirl_."

Before Kara had a chance to question the expression on Lena's face she was standing on a sidewalk with her mom. People stopped to stare, a few took selfies.

"This is new." Her mom spun then turned to Kara. "You had a fight with Lena. What did you do?"

Kara stomped her foot, hoping no one noticed the crack she made. "Nothing. We did not have a fight."

Alura crossed her arms in an eerily familiar way. "Are you sure? This does not seem like a place Lena would send you."

Reading the sign above them, Kara shook her head. "It's exactly the kind of place Lena would send me."

With resignation, Kara walked up to the door of Nature's All Natural Wonder Ice Cream Parlor and motioned her mom ahead. While they waited in line, Kara found out they were in Australia.

"Mom, you know there are dozens of things on this continent that can kill humans."

Alura turned to her, shocked. "But, why would they live here?"

"They're very brave."

At the counter, Kara read through the menu deciding she too could be brave. "I'll have a pomegranate, matcha, green tea, vanilla, peppermint essential oil, spirulina infused Tofutti sundae please."

The boy behind the counter nodded. "Of course, Supergirl. Would you like extra flax seeds with that?"

"Are they green?"

"No."

"Throw some on anyway."

Perhaps this continent had a way of killing a Kryptonian as well.

After her mom got her order they left the building and flew over to the outback.

"This is quite good. Ice cream is it?"

"Not really. More like an evil substitute."

Her mom put a hand on Kara's forearm. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's possible Lena might be mad at me. Like I'm not totally sure, but I'm pretty sure."

Alura frowned. "Did you do something? She seems like such a good match for you. The matrix definitely would have paired you two on Krypton."

Kara almost choked on a flax seed. "What? We're not…you know dating or anything."

"Why not? All you do is talk about her when we're out and she goes to all this extra effort to get us time together. Does she not like you?"

It clicked then. Lena's comments about how it was ridiculous that she would date James. The hugs and longing stares. The fact both of them were willing to step in front of a bullet for the other.

"You know what, we have to go somewhere. Follow me."

Five minutes later they landed on Lena's balcony at L-Corp.

"Supergirl. What are you doing here?" She looked between Kara and her mom.

Kara walked up to her. "Lena, I'd like you to meet my mom."

"Um, we've already met, honey. Remember when we were fighting Reign?" Alura looked at Kara as if checking for a head injury.

Kara rolled her eyes. "No, you met her as Supergirl's mom. I'd like you to meet her as Kara Zor El's mother, now."

Alura smiled. "Right, and how do I make that different?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Just work with me?"

"I can do that, it is an honor to meet you, Lena Luthor." Then she grabbed onto Lena the way the woman in Italy had grabbed her and gave Kara the biggest smile while nodding. Kara could do nothing but give her mom a thumbs up.

Lena stood still. Looking between the two of them. "Right, hello. If this is about the restaurant choices…it's kind of a funny story –"

In a flash, Alura was laughing. "They were wonderful, and knowing you make sure Kara eats healthy warms my heart."

Kara had made a terrible, terrible mistake. What was she thinking?

"Yes, I do try. She can be stubborn," Lena whispered conspiratorially.

"She was a stubborn child." Alura looped her arm with Lena. "I have stories for you."

"Ahem, hello! I'm Supergirl?"

Lena turned. "Finally! That's what I've been looking for."

"You knew?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose. "She said with surprise in her voice for some reason."

"The matrix would most definitely have matched you two," Alura said.

Kara put her hands on her hips. "I'm also in love with you."

Lena froze at that.

"You two should kiss now," Alura said, pushing Lena toward Kara.

Kara grinned. "I think we should do what she says, what about you?"

Lena's answer was to wrap her arms around Kara and kiss her senseless.

They separated a few moments later, Alura examining a vase.

"Yeah, I'm totally back in character, now," Lena said under her breath, but Kara caught it anyway.

"Ms. Zor El, you'll have to tell me all about this matrix."

Doomed. Kara was doomed, but in the best way possible. 


End file.
